From The Very First Glance
by chibidark angel
Summary: Yaoi! Kairei, maxTyson, KevinKenny, various other pairings.: kai and Kevin are penpals, and one day, kai gets a video message off Kevin, introducing him to his home, and a raven-haired beauty who will steal his heart…
1. Default Chapter

Title: From The Very First Glance:

Author: chibidark angel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of beyblade what so ever, I swear, except from the plot, cause I don't think anyone else has used this idea, so muwahahaha, it's mine! But no, I don't own beyblade, so pleeze don't sue, I'm veeeerrrrrryyyy poor, all I own is a grim reaper insence burner, so blah! =p

Summery: kai and Kevin are penpals, and one day, kai gets a video message off Kevin, introducing him to his home, and a raven-haired beauty who will steal his heart…

Pairings: kai/rei, Mariah/Emily, max/Tyson, Kevin/Kenny, lee/Michael, Stephen/eddie, tala/bryan.

Warnings: yaoi and yuri! Some girl-on-girl action, mostly guy-on-guy (mmm, yummy! ^_^) there is OOCness, especially kai, cusing, probably some violence, all my fics do. The fic is AU, though there is still beyblading.

A/N: heydee-ho people!!!!! Yes, it is I chibidark angel, here with another fic. I know I know, I still have to finish unsung, but I swear, that'll be coming first, because I actually DO have a plot, I've got a page of things that need to happen before the kai/rei kiss, including interruptions (I know, I'm evil, you'll all hate me by the end of that fic) but this one isn't as bad for interruptions as unsung, there's just another little problem, not that bad, but you'll find out what that is… anyhoo, pleeze let me know what you think of the fic: read and review! So, here we go!

Prologue:

"Hey Kai, you got mail!" Tyson shouted, running into the kitchen where Kai sat eating breakfast.

He tossed it to Kai as he ran past him over to the presses as he muttered, "Man, I'm starving, I need some food."

Kai finished off his breakfast cereal before taking up the large envelope on the table beside him, and examining it closely. He 'hn'd and gave a faint flicker of a smile as he recognised the scratchy writing.

"So, who's it from, your booooooyfriend?" Tyson leered, as he dumped a pile of food on the table in front of the sitting teen.

"Kevin is not my boyfriend, he's my penpal," Kai growled.

"Fine, fine, so it's from your penpal who you wish was your boyfriend," Tyson smirked, as Kai rolled his eyes and sighed, "So, what's in it?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't opened it yet, I mean, I was about to, but then you interrupted me, and distracted me…" Kai smirked as he teased Tyson.

"Awwww, come on Kai, open it, I won't stop bugging you until you do."

"You never stop bugging me."

"Yeah, good point. Ah, but this time I'll sing," Tyson announced triumphantly, at the slightly fearful look that appeared on Kai's face- Tyson was tone deaf and liked to sing very loudly in a squeaky, high-pitched voice.

"Alright, alright, I'll open it," he conceded hastily.

Tyson grinned and leaned closely as Kai opened up the envelope, and turned it upside down. As he done so, a slip of paper and a video fell neatly into his lap.

"Hey, a video," Tyson gasped, while Kai rolled his eyes, muttering sarcastically, "No shit Sherlock, however did you figure that one out?"

"Hey, no fair, being all sarcastic like that, I was just simply pointing out what it was," Tyson retorted defensively, "Well, come on, what's on the video? What does the piece of paper say? Tell me," he whined, poking Kai in the ribs.

"I'm never going to tell you if you don't stop annoying me," Kai scowled, "Now sit down and I'll read the letter out to you, okay?"

Tyson pouted, but complied nevertheless, sitting down on his seat opposite Kai and, grabbing an apple, took a giant bite out of it, chewing slowly, as Kai cleared his throat and started to read.

"Dear Kai," he read out, "Hey there, how are you? I know we usually e-mail each other, but we haven't written to each other in such a long time, and, as you've seen, I wanted to send another thing to you, I suppose you're wondering what it is. Well, do you remember when we were talking about the video messages-where we send videos to each other, showing each other our homes and our friends and families? Well, I thought, what the fuck, and decided to do just that- and there it is! On the video, you'll get to see me for the first time, as well as my friends, family and my home, I hope you like it! Send me an e-mail as soon as you've watched it, and I hope you'll be able to send a video of your own back to me soon. Talk to ya later, bye! Kevin," Kai finished quietly, staring down at the page and the at the video on the table in wonder, a small smile forming on his lips, while Tyson grinned sillily and said cheekily, "Ooo, Kai gets to see his boyfriend for the very first time! Oh, him and Kevy-pooh are soooo in love- EEP!" he screamed, leaping up and Kai made a mad dash towards him, murder flashing mischievously in his crimson eyes, "Kai, no! Don't kill me please, I swear I was only kidding!"

"Yeah, well you were 'only kidding,' for the last time kid!" Kai shouted, while Tyson stopped, stamping his foot as he cried out indignantly, "Hey! I am not a kid!" before he yelped as Kai tackled him to the ground, starting to give him a major noogie, "no, Kai, stop!"

"Hmm, alright," Kai nodded, still sitting sideways on Tyson's stomach as he pulled his hands back.

Tyson looked around in surprise, shocked that Kai would give in so easily, though suddenly, he shrieked, as Kai attacked him again except this time, with laughter as Kai tickled him mercilessly. Tears ran down his cheeks as he laughed, gasping for breath as he managed to spluttered out, "K-ka-kai, p---pl-pleeeeeeezzzeee st-stoooop!"

Kai looked thoughtfully into the distance as he continued to tickle Tyson, before he shook his head, grinning evilly as he said, "Nah, I don't think so," and he continued to tickle Tyson, who squirmed and struggled in vain. There was a sudden knock on the back door and Kai and Tyson looked up to see a floppy-haired boy with large glasses perched on the tip of his non-visible nose standing in the door, grinning at the two teens, a laptop carefully cradled in his hands.

"Kenny, hey!" Tyson called in greeting, as he looked at the boy, who appeared to be upside-down due to the fact that his head was turned back, while Kai nodded in greeting, grinning as he stood and pulled a red-faced Tyson off the ground.

"Hey guys, what happened, Kai get something from Kevin?" Kenny asked grinning wryly- because he practically lived over at their house, he knew nearly everything there was to know about them and they knew everything about him as well.

"Yup, how'd you guess?" Kai chuckled, while Tyson grinned and replied, "He got a video tape!"

"A video? But I thought you two only talked about it," Kenny said in surprise.

"Yeah, we did, but he just thought what the hell and sent me this tape," Kai answered.

"Cool, what's on it?!" another boy cried excitedly, as he popped his head around Kenny's shoulder, causing Tyson to jump back in fright.

"It's got stuff about Kevin, and his family and stuff," Kai answered nonchalantly, while Tyson gasped, "Jesus Tala, don't do that again, you keep scaring the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, but it's just too easy, and way too much fun," the red-head grinned evilly as he shrugged haplessly, stepping around Kenny and into the kitchen, "Hey Kai."

"Hey Tala," Kai nodded, while Tyson asked, "So, where's the others?"

"Oh em, they all just had to fix some things up with the sports equipment at school before it closes for the summer," Kenny answered, "They'll be up n about half and hour."

"Oh yeah, summer hols, yippee!" Tyson yelled, "No more school for two whole months!"

"Yup, it's the coolest!" Tala cried in delight with him, as the two teens started doing their own funny little dances, bumping hips and laughing their heads off, Kai and Kenny looking on with bored and stoic expressions.

"So, eh, yeah, anyway," Tala laughed, as he caught Kai's expression, "We should wait for them to come, they'll want to see the video too ya know."

"Yeah, good idea," Tyson nodded eagerly, "That gives me plenty of time to eat!"

The group laughed as Tyson pulled out slices of bread and started making loads of sandwiches; some for them and the rest for him. All four teens lounged around the kitchen, listening to music and eating sandwiches, until Tyson pushed his plate, which still held a couple of sandwiches, away.

"Oh man, I'm full, I think I made too many sandwiches," he moaned, as they other boys laughed at him. 

Suddenly they heard different voices talking and laughing as they made their way towards the open back door. Kai popped his head out the door, shouting, "Yo, Michael, Eddie, Stephen! Come on down here, you hungry, Tyson actually made more sandwiches than he can eat!"

"Oh my god, it's a bloody miracle!" a voice called, and the owner, a teen with wild reddy-brown hair kept under control by a baseball cap, ran in the door, staring at Tyson, "Look! It's the eighth wonder of the world, a full Tyson! Oh, if only I had a camera…" he sighed disappointedly, yet grinned wickedly at Tyson as he sat down across from him, while Tyson frowned, scowling, "Oh, very funny Michael, very funny indeed."

"But true, you gotta admit it," the teen with the baseball cap and shirt on smirked, stretching back in his chair, as another two boys entered the kitchen hand in hand, laughing.

The first was a tall and tanned boy, with an NBA basketball top on and matching shorts, while the second was smaller, but of larger build, and he wore loose white kakais and a tight football jersey.

"You know Tyson, if the wind changes, your face will be stuck like that forever," the tanned one smirked, while the smaller one said, "Yeah, so don't change your expression, your face looks much better that way!"

"Oh ha ha Stephen, thanks for the advise, and Eddie, there is no wind today so my face can't change, so there!"

"You'd never know," Eddie grinned, as he sat taking Stephen onto his lap immediately nuzzling the smaller teens neck."

"So, what's up with you guys?" Michael asked, "Bored already?"

"Nope, we got a tape to watch, we were waiting for you guys to show up so we could put it on," Tala replied, waving the tape in front of him.

"Oh, what's on it?" Stephen asked curiously.

"It's a tape from Kevin," Kai answered.

"Cool, let's go watch it," Eddie grinned, while Tyson stood, waving his arm, saying, "Come on guys, lets go into the sitting room.

The group of teens made their way through the house, piling into the sitting room: Eddie and Stephen cuddling up on a two-seater chair, Tyson and Michael sprawled across the couch, fighting for space, Kenny curled up in the reclining chair, and Tala and Kai sitting back on the floor. Quickly, Kai turned on the tv, switched to the video channel, put the video into the video recorder and pressed play. There was a slight pause before the machine whirred into life, and the video began.

Sooooo, what do you think? Yeah, I know, it's crap *shakes head* but you see, this is an introduction, and next chapter is yippee! The video, where we meet Kevin and all his gang! So pleeze review, I have to know if people like it so I will bother my ass and write more! Farethee well! ^_^


	2. A RavenHaired Beauty

Title: From The Very First Glance:

Author: chibidark angel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of beyblade what so ever, I swear, except from the plot, cause I don't think anyone else has used this idea, so muwahahaha, it's mine! But no, I don't own beyblade, so pleeze don't sue, I'm veeeerrrrrryyyy poor, all I own is a grim reaper insence burner, so blah! =p

Summery: kai and Kevin are penpals, and one day, kai gets a video message off Kevin, introducing him to his home, and a raven-haired beauty who will steal his heart…

Pairings: kai/rei, Mariah/Emily, max/Tyson, Kevin/Kenny, lee/Michael, Stephen/eddie, tala/bryan.

Warnings: yaoi and yuri! Some girl-on-girl action, mostly guy-on-guy (mmm, yummy! ^_^) there is OOCness, especially kai, cusing, probably some violence, all my fics do. The fic is AU, though there is still beyblading.

A/N: wow, I am soooo shocked by the amount of reviews I got, and I just want to thank you all, you are all sooo nice, and I'm reeeaaaalllllyyyyy sorry for taking so long, school's been hectic and whatnot, but I'll try to get the other chapters up sooner, kay? Anyhoo, here's my thank-yous:

Just Someone: eeek, sorry! Sooo sorry for the lack of updation, really I am! I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you like this chapter, thanks for your review, I loved it!

Queen-Seta/Remmy-The-Insane: ooo, you love it? wow, thanks soooo much! =^_^= I'm so happy you like my fic and I'm sooo sorry for not continuing sooner, really I am! Thanks for your review, I hope you like this chapter!

devilburns: oh, I'm sooo happy you like my story, and yes, here is more, I'm reeeaaaaalllyyyy sorry I haven't continued in ages, SORRY! I hope you like this chapter, thanks sooo much for your review!

DranzerGirl: hey, thanks for the support, I'm so happy you like my fic and yes, there is tala/bryan cause that is just such a cute couple, EEK! *ducks behind pillow* I'm sorry bryan isn't there yet, we will be meeting him a little bit in this chapter, hope it helps you and though it'll take a little while, I swear that they'll get together, promise!  I'm sorry I made you cry, here's a hug from me *huggles* hope you like this chapter, thanks for your review!

ChibiDevil Amber*Silver.S: hey, you're name is funky, I like it! sorry about the short chapter, I'll try to make the chapters longer, kay? I'm soooo happy you like my fic and oooo, cherrys and puppy-eyes make such a cute comination, how can I resist? And yes, maxie is cute, we'll be getting a little glimps of him in this chapter and then more looks in later ones, hope it makes you happy. Thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter!

Angel of Pure Darkness: Yeeee, I'm sooo glad you like this fic, and yes, you shall see kai's reaction to rei, tala does get to tease him, but don't worry, cause tala does get a loverboy for himself, so it's all good! Sorry for taking so long to continue, it shouldn't happen again, I hope! ^_^V hope you read more and enjoy this chapter!

xXxBeccaxXx: oh my god, thank you soooo much for putting me on your favourites list, you are sooo nice! *huggles* I'm so happy you like my fic, and yes, kai will be seeing rei in this chapter! ^_~ hope you like it and thanks sooo much for your review!

Sea-tiger 170: EEEEE! *squeals* thank you sooo much for putting me on your favourites list, you are too nice! *big hugs* thank you for your review, and I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, please forgive me! *eyes frying pan of death nervously* I don't want to think of what you would do with that, though beware, for I have to help of my must Funky, a purple, ballet-dancing elephant, muwahaha! Kay, I'll stop now… hope you like this chapter, sorry for the non-updation again!

Silverleaf: I'm really really sorry for not updating, really I am! I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for your review, hope you like this chapter!

Ray's Kitten: wow, oh my god, thank you for putting me on your favs list, that's soo nice! *huggles* oh and thank you for your review! Glad you like my fic, and I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter up, hope you like it!

Serinity: thanks for your review, I'm so glad you like the way it started, and I hope you like this chapter too, sorry for taking so long to review!

The Scourge: and very attractive school socks they are! Hmmm, I look nervous… well I ain't now, I'm perfectly not nervous, though I am hungry… thanks for the little message, looking forward to more1

Nyaru: ooooo, I'm sooo sorry for taking so long and leaving you in suspense, please forgive me! I promise I won't leave you in suspense any more… well, not that much anyway *smirk* glad you like my story, hope you like this chapter!

Anonymous: oh, please don't cry, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, here, have a pat on the head and a spiritual box of tissues *pats head and hands over box* hope you feel better, and maybe this chapter will help too, hope you like it, thanks for your review!

Otaku4: oh, I'm sooo happy you like my fic so far, and yes, I am updating, see, I'm just really sorry for taking sooo long, I hope you can forgive me and you like this chapter! Thank you for your review!

Peeps Inferior: hey thank you for your review, I'm glad you like my fic, and I'm sorry for not continuing sooner, I rreeeeaaaallllly am! *smiles hopefully* hope you like this chapter!

RainOwl: you think I'm evil? *blushes* you're too nice, thank you! ^_^ em yeah, it's not really what kai thinks about Kevin being a midget cause he doesn't really care about stuff like that… well, at least that's what I think… as for why he's living with Tyson, well… you'll just have to wait and see, muwahahaahaaaa! Told you I was evil! And yes, tala is a friend of tysons, this is AU after all, so goody for me! ^_^ I really hope the chapter does rock for you, hope you like it, and thank you for your review!

Oliver: sorry for keeping you so long, pleeze don't die on me, I don't want to loose one of my cool reviewers! I'm happy you like my idea and thanks for the constructive critisism all the same! Thanks for your review, hope you like this next chapter!

Tala-Baby: yup, tala is chirpy! *proud smile* I like him this way and I did warn you that the characters were OC and hey please don't maul tala too badly, I need him in top shape for this chapter! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for your review!

Flower-on-the-wind: yup Kevin/Kenny. Well, they are both small you know, I think they'd be cute together! I really do have every intention of continuing this and seeing it out to the end, thank you for your vote of confidence, I hope you continue to review this story. Thanks for your review, very much appreciated, and I hope you like this chapter!

KASEY19: em…. Sorry but I don't know what ji is, but I hope it was something good! ^_^ hope you like this chapter and could you please tell me what ji is? Thanks!

PinkDevil: wow, you're soooo enthusiastic, I love it! yeah, about the Stephen thing, here in Ireland that's the way we spell it, so I'll probably have a mixture of the two spellings, and yeah, another steven/eddie fan, huzza! And I'm sooo happy that you like all my characters and everything, I am sooooo majorly sorry for taking so long, I hope you can forgive me! Thanks for your review!

Just-some-girl1: thanks for your review, I'm glad you like my story, hope you like this chapter!

Mizu_Tenshi: ooooo, you're name is soooo pretty! I'm so glad you like my story, and yeah, tala dancing would be such a kewel thing to see! Oh, this is your second AU? Well, I hope I'm doing a good job! Thanks for your review and I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long to update, really I am, hope you like this chapter!

Eresphen's Light: yes, a minor cliffie, I could do worse… but I am sorry for that and for taking so long, but we get to see the video now and all the reactions! ^_~ hope you like this chapter, I'm really sorry for taking so long, hope you can forgive me and thank you for your review!

Wow, so that's all that done, I still can't believe I actually got so many reviews and I am sorry for taking so long, I'll try not to be so careless and mean next time. Hope you all like this chapter! 

Chapter One: A Raven-Haired Beauty:

The television screen was black for a moment, before it sprang to life and the video started to run, revealing a teenage boy sitting in front of what was probably a camera. From what Kai could see, he seemed to be very small; he sat upon a wooden chair, legs swinging back and forth, sandaled feet barely scraping off the ground. He wore a light green kimono over shorts and dark green hair tied back partly covered his face. Kai smirked slightly and Tala giggled as they heard Kenny gasp softly as the teen smiled, looking into the screen with large purple eyes. Suddenly, those eyes moved, looking up behind the camera to some unknown person.

"Can you see me? Is it focused?" the teen asked, and another voice answered, "Yup, it's already to go, filming right now, actually."

This voice was a deeper, husky masculine voice, and Kai felt an odd shiver, not altogether unpleasant, run down his spine, as it spoke.

"I'm off, I gotta dry my hair," the voice replied, fading as its owner moved away, and the teen smiled gratefully, saying, "Alright, thanks," then refocused, looking into the camera, as he smiled, gave a little wave and said, "Hey Kai, it's me Kevin. Sorry bout that just there, I was just getting this thing set up, and yes, before I say anything else, I am actually as small as I look; a very small 4 foot 9."

At this, Tyson promptly burst out laughing at this, clutching the edge of the sofa to stop himself from falling off the edge as he cried out, "He's a midget, Kai's boyfriend is a midget! Ah, this is too friggin' funny!"

"Hey Tyson, there is nothing wrong with being small, I'm only 5 foot!" Kenny cried out indignantly.

"Yeah, but you're cool Kenny, and besides, you're not Kai's boyfriend, him and Kevin will look so funny beside each other!" Tyson howled with laughter, and Kai growled with anger as he paused the video, saying, "Tyson, he is not my boyfriend, you'd better watch it…"

"Geez, no need to get so touchy cuz," Tyson grinned, rolling his eyes, while Kai sighed, "Just shut up, alright?" as he unpaused the video, and Kevin continued talking.

"…know this must come as a bit of a surprise, we never thought for definite about sending each other the videos, but I thought it would be a cool idea, so here I am!" he smiled brightly, "Anyway, enough with me, I'm going to show you around my home."

With that, the small teen hopped off the chair and made his way behind the camera; picking it up and setting it steady in his grip. Kai and Tala grinned evilly at each other as they heard Kenny sigh softly and give a soft, "Aww…" of disappointment as Kenny disappeared from view.

"I think someone's got a crush on my penpal," Kai whispered to Tala, who giggled, nodding in reply, as they settled back to watch the video, as Kevin made his way down a hall in his house, and then into a bedroom. 

The walls were a light navy colour, and the floors were wooden. There were three beds in a row opposite the door, with three wardrobes across from them. Shelves ran over the beds, filled with all sorts of trophies, books and different trinkets, and beside the door was a large desk with a computer on it, and a punch-bag in the corner, surrounded by mats. The walls were covered in posters and different weapons in cases.

"This is me, Lee's and Rei's room, the three boys, as you can tell. You happen to be lucky we got around to cleaning it, usually there are clothes scattered everywhere and books thrown around, it's not pretty, I can tell you. And this is our computer, where I send my e-mails and whatnot to you," Kevin said, patting the computer affectionately.

"The weapons are either ones we have won at martial arts competitions or have received off relatives, and as you can see, we've got loads of trophies from all the competitions. This is the first place we one altogether in the team fighting in the World Championships last year," Kevin continued in a proud tone as he zoomed in on a large trophy which was marble, with a silver figurine in a fighting stance on top.

"That was such a great even, man Kai, it was a pity you were injured last year, I wish you could've seen us, especially Rei, he was on fire that year!" Kevin cried excitedly, as he turned and started to walk out of his room and into another room, "But anyway, on we go, this is Mariah, my sister's room."

The room was much brighter than the boys'- the walls were a light cream colour, with a wardrobe and a dressingtable beside the bed which was covered with little teddies, while all around the room were various weapons and trophies, and a punchbag lay in the corner, totally ruining the effect of a 'girly' room. Suddenly, as large cat jumped up onto the bed, stretching out and yawning, sending a curious look up at the camera.

"This is Galax, Mariah's cat, we don't know for definite, but we're pretty sure she's part tiger. She's harmless though, prefers to chase a ball all day than birds, isn't that right?" he cooed, reaching out and stroking the snow-white fur gently, while Galax purred in delight.

"Gotta go, see ya later Galax," Kevin called, as he turned and made his was out of the room and into a large kitchen.

"Um, this is the kitchen, not much to say about this room, except it is where I experiment with all my weird cooking ideas, such as that peanut butter and chocolate spread toasted sandwhich (1)," Kevin giggled, as he moved on into the dining room where he zoomed in on two girls, who were sitting at the dining-room table, kissing passionately.

"And here we have my sister Mariah, the one with the pink hair, with her girlfriend Emily!" Keving announced loudly, causing the two girls to jump and whip around to stare at the camera in shock.

"Kevin, you little pervert!" Mariah exclaimed angrily, her hands on her hips, "What are you doing, taping us?"

"It's just my tape to Kai," Kevin retored defensively.

"Oh yeah, your boyfriend, right?" Emily grinned, as she adjusted her glasses.

"He is not my boyfriend, he's my penpal!" Kevin shouted angrily in a frustrated tone, while Tyson laughed, saying, "I like those girls, they're cool."

"So, where's the rest?" Kevin asked, coming towards the two girls, who had sat back down at the table, Emily on Mariah's lap.

"Outside I think, and oh, Rei's in the den," Mariah replied, "Now go, shoo!"

"Whatever," Kevin sighed, as he turned away from the two girls who were continuing their passionate activity, "Mariah and Emily are great, buy they like to wreck my head a lot, and they're a pretty cute couple, even if their hair clashes horribly," he added as he made his way into another room, where loud music could be heard, leaking through the closed door.

Kevin pushed the door open, revealing a figure, bent over, drying their hair and singing along with the loud music in a powerful, husky voice. Kai felt his breath catch in his throat as he beheld who he believed to be a girl, because of the amount of hair 'she,' had, and the first thought that came to his mind was, 'Okay, I don't like girls, but wow, she has a really nice ass."

"Rei!" Kevin shouted, though his voice was drowned out by the blaring music, so he quickly walked over to the stereo near the person and turned it down, shouting, "REI!" 

"Huh? Oh hey Kevin!" the person said, in a surprisingly deep voice, as they flipped their hair back, turning around to Kevin, smiling as he said, "What's up?"

"I'm doing my video, remember?" Kevin giggled, "So, say hi to Kai. Kai, this is my brother Rei/"

Kai felt his eyes widening and his jaw drop as he stared at the Chinese boy on the screen. He was beautiful! Long black hair framed a tanned face, and black bangs fell gently over bright amber eyes which lit up as he smiled at the camera, giving a little wave as he said, "Hey Kai, Kevin's told me loads about you. Hope things are going well with you and your friends in America."

Kai couldn't stop staring at the other teen, running his eyes up and down his lean body and his face with his pert nose and pouty lips…

"Yo, Kai!" came a shout from beside him, and Kai blinked in surprise to see that the video had been paused and Tala was grinning at him evilly.

"What?" he asked in a cold tone, glaring at the red-haired teen, who smirked and said, "Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you didn't start drooling on us there."

"Hn," Kai replied, then snatched the remote and unpaused the video, groaning to himself, as Kevin said bye to Rei and made his way outside to the backgarden, where they saw a figure up on a field at the back of the house, which was surrounded by cherry blossom trees, which were coming into full bloom.

As Kevin came closer to the figure, they could see it was an older boy, practising with a long curved sword; swinging and thrusting it around in an easy manner.

"Oh my god!" Michael cried, sitting up straight on the couch as he stared at the sword-wielding teen, "would you just look at the way he's swinging that sword so easily and so well? Could you just imagine him with a bat in his hands instead, oh god he's a pitcher's dream," he finished, openly drooling at this stage.

"More like your dream," Eddie sniggered.

"Yeah, dream man!" Stephen laughed, as he and Eddie high-fived each other, while Michael snapped back to reality, glaring at the two boys who were laughing, along with everyone else in the room.

Sighing, he slumped back on the couch, muttering, "So I might think he's a little cute…" as the others winked at each other, laughing, and Tyson nudged him, leering at him, while he swatted back at him half-heartedly.

The group managed to calm down and resumed looking at the video, where Kevin was saying, "…my brother Lee. Yo Lee, say hello to Kai!"

The teen turned around, his sword hanging by his side as he flashed the camera a smile as he said, "Hey there Kai and co. hope things are going good in America, and that you're practising your martial arts and all!"

"Thanks Lee," Kevin said, when there was a sudden shout of, "Yo Kevin!" from behind him.

Kevin turned to see two teenage boys running up the grass towards him, laughing and waving. This time it was Tyson's and Tala's turn to gasp as the two boys got closer.

"Yo Max, Bryan! Come here and say hi to Kai and his friends!" Kevin cried excitedly.

"Oh great, you're making it, looks like we got here just in time!" one of them giggled, as he waved to the camera, greeting cheerily as he said, "Hey there American dudes, I'm Max," his bright blue eyes shining mischievously, as he pushed his floppy blond hair away from his face and said, "mmm, something interesting…kay, while skittles are good and coke is good, the combination is even better!"

"Mmm… skittles and coke…" Tyson murmured in a dreamy tone, a glazed look in his eyes.

"I think Tyson just found his soulmate," Kenny teased, while Tyson blushed and retorted, "Yeah, well at least he's not a midget!"

It was now Kenny's turn to blush, and he quickly coughed and turned to the screen, where the second boy was not introducing himself as, "…Bryan, please to meet… well technically, speak to you all. I'm a little bit crazy, but that's expected when you're friend with this family," he shrugged, flashing a lobsided smile at the camera, as his light violet hair fell over his silvery orbs.

"Mmm, crazy," Tala sighed, staring at the screen with a goofy grin.

"Now who's the one drooling?" Kai smirked, as Tala turned, glowering, and stuck his tongue out at him in a very childlike manner.

Back on the tv, Rei had now joined the others, along with Mariah and Emily, and they had decided to have piggyback races up and down the field. Rei carried Max, Lee carried Bryan and Mariah carried Emily. The group raced up and down the field, brothers and sister competing against each other as they sprinted, at an extremely fast pace, with Rei coming first, followed closely by Maria and Lee, as they ran up to Kevin.

"Come on little bro," Lee grinned, as he swept Kevin up onto his back, while Mariah snatched the camcorder off him, saying, "I'll take that."

"Woah! Bye Kai, hope you found this video to be an interesting insight into my family and friends. E-mail me and let me know what you think, see ya!" he shouted, as Lee turned and ran off, Rei and Max following, to play some sort of piggyback wrestling, while Emily and Bryan waved at the camera, shouting, "Bye!" as the picture faded and went blank.

"Well, that was…interesting," Kenny said, with a slightly goofy grin.

"Yeah, I think we have definitely all learned something from that," Michael winked at everyone else, who, excluding Eddie and Stephen, had either a dazed look in their eyes, or a secretive smile on their lips.

"Well," Kai suddenly said, as he stood, stretching, "I'd better go e-mail Kevin."

"Yeah!" Tyson shouted cheerfully, "And then on to making the video!"

So there you go, what did you think: good, bad or indifferent? Let me know what you think of the chapter, review, please! Again, I'm really sorry bout taking so long to update, really I am! Farethee well! ^_^


	3. Making The Video

Title: From The Very First Glance:

Author: chibidark angel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of beyblade what so ever, I swear, except from the plot, cause I don't think anyone else has used this idea, so muwahahaha, it's mine! But no, I don't own beyblade, so pleeze don't sue, I'm veeeerrrrrryyyy poor, all I own is a grim reaper insence burner, so blah! =p

Summery: kai and Kevin are penpals, and one day, kai gets a video message off Kevin, introducing him to his home, and a raven-haired beauty who will steal his heart…

Pairings: kai/rei, Mariah/Emily, max/Tyson, Kevin/Kenny, lee/Michael, Stephen/eddie, tala/bryan.

Warnings: yaoi and yuri! Some girl-on-girl action, mostly guy-on-guy (mmm, yummy! ) there is OOCness, especially kai, cusing, probably some violence, all my fics do. The fic is AU, though there is still beyblading.

A/N: wow, this is crazy, I've gotten so many reviews, I'm bloody speechless, and that's something hard to do, THANK YOU EVERYONE! and oh my god people I am soooo sorry for taking so long, I'm finally after getting through the torture of exams and am on my summer hols, which means, I'm totally free to update my fics much faster, thank god! So yeah, am really totally absolutely sorry for the length of time it's taken me to update, please forgive me, and enjoy this chapter!but first, thank-yous. Kay, there are like sooo many reviews, so I'm gonna do like block replies for this one, just know that every review is like really important to me, I love them all!

To: the tigris, MAGNA-ANGEL 1 – thanks for putting me on your favs list and for your reviews, sorry for the lack of updation, enjoy the chapter!

Thank you to: Ray's Kitten, **_Raku Ozzarian Princess(I swear I'm not trying to kill you, I'm sorry, pleeze don't cry!)_**, glances?, **_raid(who could resist them puppy eyes?)_**, Lady Snowblossom(glad you like my pairings, I go for unusual!) **_Kan,Dragonis and Gion(mimes rock!)_**, Donky-chic(interesting pairings are fun, you gotta go for interesting!), **_The Scourge(sugar is fun, and rei and kai combined? Wish I'd seen that…rock on!)_** LilyMiroki, **_Akata Silver.S(oh, you're thinking of cherries, they're nice, how can I resist?!)_** Renn, **_Mr.X(now, do you mean gay as in they are all gay, cause well…yeah I know, or gay as in 'gay' like stupid or dumb?)_** Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus(that is such a cool name!) **_Shaman Wolf, _**otaku 4(your unfailing support is just so great, thanks sooo much!) **_Ice Puppet(hellya, rei is one lot bishie! ) _**CraZy NeKO-JiN (kewel name dude, glad you love my story!) **_rose(you're not being rude at all, I'm flattered that you wanna read more!) _**Anim (the video will be…unusual, but lots of fun! ) **_Kura Xander(that little dance is sooo kawaii, I wanna join!) _**xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx(yeah, it's video time now, it shall be fun!) **_Lunar Heart (wow, glad my fic was able to catch your attention, and glad you like all my pairings) _**Nyaru(amusing things are fun grin) **_TigerRain(hmm, rei and lee fighting? Interesting idea, I think I'll use it, thanks!) _**RABEL-blah-blah-blah(yup love at first sight, I'm a total romantic!) **_Bluumberry(hey, just somebody! Dude, glad you like my fic, awesome!) _**Mizu-Tenshi(kai's vid shall be fun…you'll see, and as for reactions…grins) **_phoenix1800, _**Tidah, **_Sarcasmcat, _**somilia, jenfia et kynia(hey, are you french? Cause of the 'et', I did French in school…badly but still…well, you'll see what happens…) **_devilburns, _**a dragons crystal,  **_YAMI DEMON-PH33R M3_**

**__**

To: neko-jin, **_Angel of Pure Darkness, _**crimson soul: yeah, kai's reaction to rei was amusing, and as for rei's reaction to kai…well…you'll just have to see… grins (hint: I'm an incurable romantic!)

Sleepy Sheep Guardian: dude your name totally kicks ass! Yeah, I was gonna put Max in America, but I didn't want him and Tyson to be together already and then some other stuff just worked better with him in China, so I threw him over there, it makes for fun writing!

Captin Drew: yeah, right now I'm working on plot and development, when I get more into the story I'll be putting more into emotions and details and whatnot, thanks for pointing all that out to me! Hey, like the gangster thing, here have my imaginary, non-health damaging cigar with fake smoke and all!

And finally to: spoink, **_R.I.P _**: thanks for the death threats and whatnot, they really inspired me to get up and write. Hope you like this chapter, I'll try to update quicker and we can skip all that torture, okay?

So thank you all, sorry if I missed anyone. Again I'm soooo sorry for the lack of updation, really I am. And now, onto the chapter!

Chapter Two: Making the Video

"I'll go e-mail Kevin," Kai announced, as the video was rewinding, and everyone had started to drift outside for a game of baseball.

"Oh, and I'll go get the video camera!" Tyson cried, jumping up and sprinting out of the room.

Kai sighed and shook his head, as he took a seat at the computer, opened up his e-mail and began to type.

Hey there Kevin, I just got your video today, and my friends and I are just after watching it. Thanks for sending it, it was great, I loved seeing your house and friends and family, and wow, all your trophies look great! And oh yeah, some of my friends enjoyed seeing your friends too… wicked smirk My friend Kenny wants to say a big hello to you, Tyson would like to say hi to Max, Michael was very taken by Lee's ability with a sword, and Tala would like to give a special hello to Bryan. At the moment, Tyson is rummaging around for a video camera, Kenny's somewhere, probably in the kitchen with Dizzy-his laptop, and the rest are out the back playing baseball. We'll be making the video soon, and then we'll be sending it off to you, I hope you enjoy it. Gotta go, I can hear Tyson thundering back into the room. Talk to ya later, bye!

                                                        Kai.

Kai quickly clicked send, just as Tyson came running back into the room, video camera in hand.

"Hey, did you get the e-mail done?" Tyson asked, coming up beside him, "What did you say?"

Kai let Tyson read the e-mail, smirking as his eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"What the hell?! You can't say that, delete, delete!" he cried in a panicked tone, stabbing at the keyboard hurriedly.

"It's too late, I already sent it," Kai laughed, then jumped up, dodging Tyson's attempt to grab him in order to strangle him.

"Kai, I'm gonna kill you!" he huffed, chasing after the blue-haired teen, who simply laughed and said, "That still won't get rid of the message! And besides, how am I supposed to do the video if I'm dead?"

Tyson stopped, panting slightly as he glared at Kai, then mumbled, "Fine, I'll leave you… for now. But hey!" he said, brightening up, "We can make the tape now, and you can tell Kevi-poo how much you looooovvvveeee him, which you neglected to mention in your delightful little message."

It was Kai's turn to glare as he leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms as he said threateningly, "I thought I told you to drop that."

"Yeah, well one good turn deserves another," Tyson grinned cheekily, as he pulled off the lens cover and turned the camera on, focusing it on Kai, who had his head bowed down, shielding his face; his eyes closed.

"And…ACTION!" Tyson announced, as he pressed record.

He waited there, focusing on Kai who remained still, before he said, "Eh, Kai? The video camera's recording dontcha know?"

Rei gasped silently to himself as the teen on the screen (heehee, rhymes! ) raised his head to glare at whoever was holding the camera and replied, "Yes Tyson, I'm perfectly aware that the camera's running, I'm not as stupid as you look."

Kevin giggled at this, and although Rei gave a wry smile, all he could think about was how beautiful Kai was, with his two-toned spiked hair, his muscled torso clad only in a black muscle shirt, the triangles on his face and then his crimson eyes, which cried out with a cold defiance, yet hid the sparks of warmth and happiness deep within.

"Well, are you gonna start talking or what?" Tyson demanded, then added in a more sarcastic tone, "Or will this turn out to be some sort of weird silent movie, cause you'll need background music for that."

This time Max was the one to giggle softly, which Bryan rolled his eyes muttering, "It's only cause he said hi to you in the e-mail…"

Max shot him a dirty look, then smirked and whispered, "If I remember correctly, a certain someone got pretty giggly over a 'special hello,' from Tala…"

Bryan blushed slightly, then huffed and turned back to the screen, as Kai was saying, "Very funny Tyson, god you're so hilarious. Of course I'm going to talk, just give me a minute."

Kai cleared his throat, and his glaring eyes flickered to the screen, melting into friendliness as he smiled, causing Rei's stomach to do a little flip-flop.

"Hey there Kevin, it's me Kai. At the moment, we've all just watched the video you sent us, it was very cool."

"That's it? That's what took you so long to say?" Tyson said in disbelief.

"Tyson…" Kai growled, and Rei found himself shivering slightly at the sensual sound.

"Cold?" Lee murmured, smiling innocently, yet his tone screamed 'teasing smirk.'

"No, I'm fine thanks," Rei murmured in reply, blushing slightly, and then refocused on the screen, where Kai had finished glaring and threatening Tyson.

"Sorry about that, it seems my dear cousin doesn't know the meaning of the word patience," Kai apologised, "But as I was saying, we've all just watched the video, so I'll be taking you on a tour of the house, and we'll probably meet the guys along the way. So I'll take that," he said, snatching the camera off Tyson, so that all the teens could see were two sets of runners, "And Tyson will go off somewhere else," he finished firmly.

"Huh?" Tyson said, "Oh fine then, I'll go bug Kenny. Later," and with that, one of the sets of runners walked off, disappearing around a corner.

"Right then," Kai said, as he hefted the camera up onto one hand, "Let's start off with this room, the sitting room."

He swung the camera around to show a cream-coloured room, brightly lit up by the sunlight which flooded in.

"Okay, so this is the sitting room, where we just watched the video, it's actually rewinding right now," Kai announced, zooming in on the video recorder whirring away.

"And here's the computer, where I surf the net and have just sent the e-mail to you, which you have no doubt read already," Kai said, then turned and started walking down the hall, saying, "And now I'll move on and show you the bedrooms, Tyson's and then mine."

Kai walked down the hall, before turning and entering a blue bedroom, which contained a bed tucked into the corner, a wardrobe and a large desk. Shelves ran along one wall filled with books, comics, dvds and video games, while on a small beside desk stood a cd player piled with various cds, and on the desk stood a glass cage.

"This is Tyson's room," Kai announced, "He's a bit of a sci-fi nut, which is the cause for all the books, comics and dvds, and then he's got a pretty big punk and garage collection of cds too, some really good stuff. And here," Kai continued, walking up to the desk, "Is Dragoon, Tyson's iguana."

The group of teens watched as Kai zoomed in on a large green/blue iguana perched lazily on a fake tree branch in the cage.

"Oh wow, that's so cool, he's got a lizard too, and I love sci-fi!" Max smiled enthusiastically.

"You don't say, gosh, you two must be soulmates or something to have that much in common," Bryan commented dryly, smirking.

A stuck out tongue was the oh-so-witty retort from Max, who turned back to watch Kai exit Tyson's room and then head into another one, with red/orange walls, the colour of a lazy sunset, while the window sill and sideboards were painted black, and black symbols ran around the wall. A bed lay against one wall, at the end of which stood a chest of drawers, with a stereo and cds on top. A black wardrobe stood against the opposite wall, along with a desk, over which were posters from various movies, and a collage of photographs, depicting different people. A bunch of trophies stood proudly on a shelf which ran over the side of the bed, along with stacks of books and dvds. Odd little knickknacks littered various sections of the wall shelves and desk, and in a corner of the room, near the window, hung a large cage.

"This is my room," Kai said proudly, walking in, "You can see my trophies from the different competitions I've won, and my books, mostly fantasy or horror, same with the dvds, though I've some comedy too, and oh, here is my pride and joy," he suddenly announced, walking up to the cage, where the teens could see a large red bird, which stood on a bar, preening its feathers gracefully.

"His name is Dranzer," Kai continued lovingly, "He's a cross between a goldfinch and a parrot, and he's lovely, really friendly once you get to know him."

"Wow, Kai's room is so cool," Rei whispered in an awestruck tone, "And Dranzer is absolutely gorgeous."

"Huh yeah, I bet Drigger'd eat him for breakfast," Lee sniggered, along with Kevin.

"Just because you're jealous…" Rei retorted.

"Jealous of what?" Lee asked, confused.

"…I don't know of what, but you just are," Rei replied childishly, trying, but failing, to gather his dignity, "Now hush," he frowned at the sniggering teens, as he turned back to watch as Kai walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where two boys were laughing and joking over a laptop.

"And here's Tyson, my cousin, and Kenny," Kai announced, walking up to the two boys, "Guys, say hi to Kevin and his friends."

"Eh, h-hi there Kevin," Kenny stammered slightly, blushing, "I'm Kenny, it's nice to um…talk to you," he finished lamely, yet Kevin could only gasp as he took in the other teen's appearance.

"Wow," was all he could softly whisper in a dazed tone.

"Kevii…oh Keeeevvviiiii," Mariah cooed, prodding him with her foot.

When she failed to grab the attention of the smaller teen, she shrugged and settled back on the couch.

"Looks like love at first sight," she murmured to Emily, who giggled, "More like from the very first glance," as she snuggled into her comfortable embrace to watch the tv, where Tyson had now appeared on screen.

Max could only gape, his stomach doing a couple of crappy flips as Tyson grinned cheekily at the camera.

"Hey there peeps, I'm glad I got to talk to you all, because I read the e-mail, and there's something very important missing from it: Kai forgot to say how much he lurves his dear Kevi-pooh," he said in an overly-sweet tone, making a kissy face at the camera.

Emily and Mariah burst out laughing, Kenny and Max were totally engrossed in staring at their new-found crushes, Rei let out a little gasp and shivered as Kai growled, and the video camera shook slightly as Kai growled out, "Tyson…I thought I told you to drop that…"

"Sorry Kai, I couldn't help it," Tyson giggled, then shrugged and said, "Okay okay, I was only messing about that, cause it's actually Kenny here who likes dear Kevin," he grinned, throwing an arm over the other teen's shoulder, who mumbled some incoherent reply, blushing crimson.

"Yes, and Kai actually has a thing for that long-haired teen, now who was it? Oh yeah – it's Rei!" Tyson cried out with a laugh.

"That's it!" Kai yelled, throwing the camera up in the air as he chased after Tyson, who let out a girlish scream as he ran around the table away from a fuming Kai.

Kenny deftly caught the camera and looked into the lens as he said, "Sorry about this guys," in an apologetic tone. He turned the camera around and then zoomed in on Kai, who had managed to flip Tyson to the floor and was now on top of him, tickling him mercilessly.

"K-K-Kaaaaiiii, st-st-st-stooooooop!" Tyson gasped, his body racked with laughter as he squirmed helplessly.

"This happens everyday," Kenny sighed, "You get used to it after a while. HEY GUYS!" he suddenly yelled, causing the teens watching to jump slightly at the unexpected yell, "Come on, video – remember?"

"Oh yeah," Kai grinned bashfully, as he suddenly stopped, then stood and dusted himself off.

"No more of that Tyson," he warned as he glared at the other teen who had just stood up beside him.

"Sheesh Kai, just cause I was telling the truth about your little crush!" Tyson yelled with a smirk, then quickly zipped out of the back door before Kai could do anything to stop him.

Kai sighed and shook his head, then walked towards the camera, saying, "Yes, as you have just seen, Tyson and I share…an…exciting relationship to say the least, definitely very love/hate. Also sorry about his outburst back there, he has the habit of shouting things at the most inappropriate of times. Anyway, Kenny – the camera?" he asked, reaching out towards the camera.

"Oh sure, here," Kenny replied, handing the camera over to Kai, and Rei sighed softly as the crimson-eyed teen disappeared from view.

"The rest of the guys are out back playing baseball," Kenny continued, as he made his way out the backdoor, Kai following, the camera in front of him.

The group of teens watched as Kenny lead the way around the house, to where a large field stretched out  - the sound of shouting and laughter drifted down to the camera. As the camera moved forward, they could see a group of five teens were playing a game with a bat and a ball.

"This is baseball," Kai announced, as he approached the group of teens, "The basic idea of it is that the pitcher has to throw the ball to the batter, and the batter then has to hit the ball and then run around the bases, which are the four marks on the ground (1). Michael here," Kai continued, zooming in on a brown-haired teen in the centre of the field, "Is our pitcher, seeing as he's the pitcher for the school team."

Kai settled down and zoomed in on the game as Michael raised his knee, and then, in one fluid motion, brought his body down and threw his arm out, flinging the ball towards a red-haired teen, who swung and missed. The ball was quickly caught by Tyson, who was crouched behind the red-haired teen, who cursed, and then called out, "Dammit Michael, I thought you said you'd go easy on me!"

"That was me going easy!" Michael called back, smirking, "I could do sooo much better!"

"Such power…" Lee gasped softly, eyes wide as he took in Michael's features – his spikey brown hair, sharp blue eyes, lazy grin, and lean, but definitely muscled body, clad in a t-shirt and baggy shorts, "He would make a formidable opponent."

"Now, in what way do you mean that?" Emily asked, wiggling her eyebrows, a wicked smirk on her lips.

"I meant purely to do with fighting," Lee answered in a nonchalant tone.

"Really?" Mariah asked in a surprised tone, then grinned and added, "Cause from the you're blushing right now, I'd say you were thinking of something else."

The two girls giggled and Lee growled, as he turned back to watch the video, in which, Kai was now walking to the group of teens, calling out, "Hey guys, it's video time! Come on and say hi."

Two teens on the outer edge of the field turned and walked up, smiling and waving, followed by the other teens close behind.

"Alright, first we have our resident couple, Stephen," Kai said, as a short, stocky teen with mossy-green hair, who nodded in acknowledgement, "And Eddie."

This time it was a tall tanned teen with black hair, who winked and gave a quick thumbs up to the camera, before slinging his arm around Stephen's shoulder, sighing as he said, "Ah, what can we say; we are the best people in the group, so it's natural that we make the only couple of the group, you know, with all the brains, the beauty-"

"And don't forget the modesty," Kai commented in a dry tone.

Stephen chuckled and said, "Ignore Eddie here, it seems it's time for his regular ego-deflating."

"No fair, its that the way to treat your boyfriend," Eddie asked in a wounded tone.

"It's only cause I love ya darlin'," Stephen declared in a drawling tone.

"Oh I'm sure," Eddie murmured, rolling his eyes, while grinning at the same time.

"Well anyway, enough with the bickering ladies," Kai quickly said, earning two glares being thrown in his direction.

Said glares, however, were quickly redirected to a red-haired teen, who had just jumped in between them with a call of, "Hey! No need to hog the camera drama queen!"

"Look who's talking," Eddie smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Are you implying something?" the red-haired teen asked, with a suspicious glance from the corner of his eye.

"Oh no," Stephen replied, with a shake of his head, then smirked and added, "After all, why should we imply something that's common knowledge?"

All the teens watching chuckled and laughed at the easy-flowing banter between all the teens, while Bryan fought to keep his normal cool, composed expression on, failing miserably as he stared at the red-haired teen.

"Someone's turning mushy…" Max quietly commented in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not turning mushy," Bryan hissed in reply, "I'm merely admiring that guys physical features."

"Sure," Max shot back in a sarcastic tone, "Sorry, but there's admiring and then there's outright mushy drooling, which is what you're trying so hard not to do."

"Well at least I'm not as bad as you were when you saw Tyson."

"And at least I'm not afraid to admit it," Max replied in a challenging tone.

Bryan fought to gain control of his expression, before it totally slipped, and he grinned goofily, as he whispered, "Okay, so yeah, I admit that guys hot, happy?"

"Naturally," Max smirked, "See, that wasn't  so hard, was it?"

"Guys come on!" Kai yelled at the bantering teens, "camera still rolling here, remember?"

"Oh yeah," the red-haired teen grinned, "And I have yet to introduce myself, how rude."

He made a quick bow, as he announced in a grandioso tone, "Goodmorrow ye gentlemen over in China, how dost it go? I am Tala-"

"The real drama queen," Stephen interrupted him with a smirk.

Tala stuck out his tongue at the couple beside him, then laughed and shrugged as he said, "I suppose I can't deny what's true. Anyhoo, like I said, I'm Tala, what's up? How goes the martial arts and whatnot?"

"Shouldn't you be asking how Bryan is?" Kai interjected in a teasing tone.

Tala blushed, but still shot back in an equally teasing tone, "Well shouldn't you be asking how Rei is?"

"Oooo, Rei's blushing!" Mariah sang out, and all the teens laughed as Rei ducked down, face reddening all the more.

"I wouldn't try that Tala, Tyson already suffered when he did," Kenny warned the red-haired teen.

"When I did what?" Tyson asked, walking up to the group.

"Teased Kai about liking Rei," Tala replied, with a grin.

"Yeah, like you like Max," Kenny smirked.

"Well…you like Kevin," Tyson exclaimed in a flustered tone, "And you like Bryan," he said, pointing at Tala, who immediately blushed again, "And you," he announced, pointing at Michael, who had just walked up, "like Lee!"

"What the hell, no fair! I just walked up here, I'm not a part of this argument!" Michael cried in protest, raising his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"Hah!" Tyson cried out triumphantly, "You didn't deny the liking Lee thing, I knew it!"

"You didn't deny the liking Max thing you dolt!" Kenny shouted, whacking Tyson upside the head.

Mariah and Emily laughed their heads off at everyone else in the room, who were either blushing or ginning goofily.

"Guys, quit it!" Kai roared in an annoyed tone, "the camera's still running; now say hi to Kevin and everyone else."

"Hey guys," the group of teens chorused, waving at the camera.

"Kevin, everyone – meet my crazy friends," Kai announced.

"Now see, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Kai asked the other teens in a condescending tone.

"Shut it Kai," Tala said in a sullen tone, "No need to be so patronizing."

"Sometime, I feel I really do need to be."

"Yeah yeah, anyway it's your turn to bat; you're the only one who can actually get a good whack at Michael's pitches, give me the camera."

Tala gleefully took the camera off Kai, pulled a quick face at the lense, then laughed and turned it around, zooming in on Kai, who was taking his place across from Michael.

"Ha, Tala's as crazy as you," Max giggled to Bryan, who gushed, "I know, isn't it brilliant!"

Kai held the bat up, as Michael wound up and threw the ball. Kai let out a small grunt as he whacked the ball up, up and up. Tala zoomed in on the rapidly rising ball, before moving back to watch Kai, who was sprinting around the bases to make a home run.

"Okay everyone, say bye!" Tala called.

"Bye!" everyone shouted, and Tala zoomed in on each individual face, leaving a smiling and laughing Kai for last, before fading out.

The group of teens let out small sighs as the screen went blank, and they started to move around, stretching their cramped legs.

"So…what's next?" Lee asked, looking around the room.

"Well, I need to send Kai and e-mail and tell him we got the video and whatnot," Kevin said.

"And we should make another video, maybe showing him our martial arts," Rei suggested.

"And I get to kick your ass," Lee cackled at Kevin, who replied, "Hey! It's just cause you wanna show off for Michael!"

"And what about us, we wanna be in the video!" Max cried out on behalf of him and Bryan, who nodded vigorously.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Emily exclaimed, while Mariah added, "Yeah, you all found someone you really like, it's so adorable! Our little friends are growing up," she sniffed, wiping a fake tear away.

"I'm older than you!" Bryan, Rei and Lee cried out simultaneously.

"Ya get what she means," Emily scoffed, "And it is so cute. Well," she finished, as she stood and stretched, helping Mariah up, "We're off to the cinema, later boys," she called, as she and Mariah exited the room.

"And I'm going to send that e-mail," Keving said as he too left the room.

"Anyone wanna go meandering up the hill out back?" Bryan asked.

Max nodded and Lee said, "Sure. You up for it Rei?"

"Oh yeah, I just have to do something first. Go on, I'll catch up."

The others nodded and went to go out the back, while Rei walked down to his room, where he found Kevin busy typing away.

"Hey Kev," Rei greeted warmly, leaning on the back of the green-haired teen's chair.

"Hey Rei," Kevin replied, then grinned and asked, "so you really have a thing for Kai, do you?"

"I guess so," Rei answered, blushing faintly, "Listen, would you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?" Kevin asked, as he clicked SEND.

"Well, you see…."

So, that's it? Oh gosh, whatever is it that Rei wants Kevin to do for him? Not much of a cliffhanger, but it's something. Well, again I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, pleeze review, I promise I won't take so long (and I've got no excuse, so you can all flame me if I do!) pleeze let me know what you think, farethee well!


	4. an interesting surprise

Title: From The Very First Glance:

Author: chibidark angel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of beyblade what so ever, I swear, except from the plot, cause I don't think anyone else has used this idea, so muwahahaha, it's mine! But no, I don't own beyblade, so pleeze don't sue, I'm veeeerrrrrryyyy poor, all I own is a grim reaper insence burner, so blah! p

Summery: kai and Kevin are penpals, and one day, kai gets a video message off Kevin, introducing him to his home, and a raven-haired beauty who will steal his heart…

Pairings: kai/rei, Mariah/Emily, max/Tyson, Kevin/Kenny, lee/Michael, Stephen/eddie, tala/bryan.

Warnings: yaoi and yuri! Some girl-on-girl action, mostly guy-on-guy (mmm, yummy! ) there is OOCness, especially kai, cusing, probably some violence, all my fics do. The fic is AU, though there is still beyblading.

A/N:

OHHHHH MYYYY GOOOOODDDDDDDD! I'm actually completely lost for words at how SORRY I am…I've been swamped with work and college and everthing…and it's no bloody excuse at all and I didn't realise how much I hadn't updated this! But that's IT! I'm making it up to everyone; I've stretched out the storyline, with a possible sequel if people are interested….to all the guys that reviewed and reviewed and bugged me to write, you are all AMAZING! I completely love you all, you're fantastic and just for all of you, I am putting my sole concentration on this fic alone so I can write it and get it finished asap, promise! But if you all hate me now (and I don't blame ya if you do) then feel free to flame and shout at me all you want! But if not, please review, tell me what you think, and there'll be a new chapter up VERY soon after this! So to my reviewers:

Blumberry, **tntiggris, **sleepy sheep guardian, **SoulSister, **Raid, **A Dragon's Crystal, **Mirai Shinranui, **Raku Ozzarian Princess, **M.S.K. , **Plantinum rei**, Mourir, **Safire Flame, **X, **Natasha-Li, **Saki5**, waterdelf, **Shamen Wolf**, taiwriter, **kiwee**, Zan Cult, **Tariki Rania, **babymar-mar, **Audrey Wilson, **devilburns, **Nyaru, **ChibiNekiSakura, **Angel of Pure Darkness, **pheonixflame-905, **Legolas19, **Forfirith the Dark Angel, **Lady Snowblossom, **Neko Phoenix Girl, **shinigami, **Kevin Nguyen, **Shirohikari, **Diamond Sapphire, **southern-hunni, **skimmi, **sorekai, **xero tolerance, **sam, **Shadow Tigress a.k.a. kit, **xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx, **Angel Spirit, **crimsonrosepetals, **author fanatic, **hyperness, **Mimay, **ChaosMaiden(curls up and whimpers I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for leaving you hanging dood, please don't shout at me!TT ), **avampiresdilema, **a girl turned into a fangirl, **Caitlin (yeah sure, don't worry, whenever I post up a chapter I'll send it to you!), **Chinchilla Fox, **Crazy Chibi Sang Chan, **Hiei17Jaganshi , **Amelia Markovsky, **Echo in the Dark, **BloodMistress, **MaskedMotorist, **terri**, Ashley, **Bonnie Mizuhara**, Neko-chan, **animeobsession, **Rage Gale, **Little-Purple-Phoenix, **ravenuk, **the phoenix of black flames, **Yaoi Fangirls United.

Woah…that was a lot…..right, again, thank you all for your support and nagging, it's just brilliant! And yes, you will find out what rei wanted and see more cuteness, so sit back, relax and enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Little Surprise…

"Here you are Dranzer," Kai said to the bird perched on his shoulder, "A nice clean cage for you…In you go," he said, taking Dranzer up on his finger and putting her in the cage, before shutting the door.

Dranzer gave a soft whistle, ruffling her feathers, and then settled down, occasionally flying from one end of the cage to the other, sipping on some water, or playing with the little toys that hung here and there. Kai smiled and whistled at the bird, who answered in kind.

"Hey Kai? Do you have my Cure Album? The greatest hits one?" Tyson asked, his head popping in the door.

"Yeah I think so," Kai replied, "I'll just have a look…"

He started rooting around a pile of cds, while Tyson meandered into the room, looking about, and giving Dranzer a sharp whistle of hello.

"Soooooooo, heard back from Kevi-pooh yet?" Tyson asked teasingly.

"Why do you ask? Anxious to see if Max said anything about you?" Kai grinned back, still looking for the cd.

"No," Tyson answered quickly, turning to face Kai's computer as he blushed, and focused on a photo stuck on the wall.

"Hey!" he suddenly cried, "That's Max! And Kevin, and … and those other guys!"

"Huh?" Kai asked, looking up, then smiled and said, "Oh yeah, Kevin sent that to me ages ago."

"Why didn't you show it to me?" Tyson whined, "That was so not cool man!"

"I did show it to you," Kai said, rolling his eyes, as he walked stood up, walking over, "But you were too busy creating a new sandwich and didn't actually look at it…here," he added, handing the cd to Tyson.

"Oh thanks…But heeeeeeey, wait-a-sec, if you had this photo, then why did it seem like the video was the first time you saw Rei?"

"Because it was," Kai deadpanned, "If you actually look at the picture and not just at Max, you'll see he isn't in it. He took it."

Tyson looked closely at the photograph and then said, "Oooohhhh……right. Anyhoo, I'll be off, thanks for the cd," he grinned, hopping out of the room.

Kai smiled, closing the door, before going and turning on some music. 'Woodbrook' (1) filled the room, as the blue-haired boy sat in front of his computer and opened up his e-mail to be greeted by the words, 'you have new messages'. Clicking into his inbox, Kai saw he had two new e-mails; the first, from Kevin, and the second, from an address he didn't recognise, some Frowning slightly, he shrugged and opened up Kevin's e-mail, smiling as he read it.

'Hey Kai, what's up? We've just watched the video you sent me, you're house is lovely, I love your room, and Dranzer's a beauty! Oh, and what your friends said about my friends, well….ditto. smirk Lee seems to think that Michael's got incredible strength (beauty, all that jazz ), Bryan and Max seem to be very taken by Tala and Tyson's antics and Rei couldn't really take his eyes off you! (shame on you for not telling me you like him! P ) Oh, and…can you please Kenny I said hi…

So how are things going over there? Are you still training with your team? Have you heard of any competitions coming up soon?

I'll talk to you later Kai, bye!

Kevin.'

Kai laughed a little here and there while reading, blushing as Rei liking him was mentioned, then wrote back to Kevin, teasing him a little about Kenny, and bidding him to say hello to Rei for him. He wrote that nothing much was going on, they were all just relaxing now that they had their summer holidays, yes he was still training with Spencer and Ian (3), but so far he hadn't heard of any competitions coming up. He momentarily considered asking Kevin for Rei's e-mail address, but felt it would be too forward of him, so left it and sent the message as it was.

He then stared curiously at the unfamiliar e-mail address on the second e-mail for a few moments, before shrugging and opening it, eyes widening, and he gasped softly as he started to read the message.

'Hey Kai, how are you? This is….um, well, Rei. I'm Kevin's brother, though you already know that, hehe ;; ….'

Rei pursed his lips and blew loudly out through his nose, nostrils flaring in an annoyed manner.

"Um?" he muttered, "You'd swear I was actually talking to him…no no, gotta act cool…"

He was about to hit the delete button, when he paused, thinking, 'though maybe…maybe he'd find the um cute!…oh…argh…Fine! I'll keep it,' he decided, clicking down and continuing on with the e-mail.

'I just watched the video you sent Kevin; your house is very different to mine, but it is nice, I like your room, and Dranzer, she's a magnificent creature! I asked Kevin for your e-mail address because I wanted to e-mail you, because…well, I actually don't have a reason…I mean, I had a couple in mind, but I've forgotten them…so I guess it's just to say hi, and tell you that your house is very nice…which I already have, so yeah…'

Rei sighed miserably at the computer screen, before shrugging and saying "Fuck it, might as well be completely honest with the guy, at least I can see how we'll really get along…"

Kai laughed as he read the paragraph, smiling endearingly at Rei's almost gracefully fumbling honesty, as he read on.

'So now that I've said hi (and no doubt scared you from ever talking to me, hehe…) I shall leave you. Hope everything is going well for you at home and with your martial arts, goodbye.

Rei.'

Kai smiled and hit the reply button. He couldn't actually believe that Rei had taken the time to get his e-mail address and send him a message, and there was no way he was going to pass up a chance to talk to and get to know the beautiful Chinese teen. So he quickly read over the message again and started typing.

'Heya Rei, what's up? I'm fine, slightly surprised (in a pleasant way of course ) )that you e-mailed me, but I'm all good.

Thanks very much, I'm glad you like the video, even though it's completely crazy – all my friends are mad!…so I guess it makes sense that they would fall for your friends, who also seem completely crazy! laughs And I would believe that hi is as good a reason as any to send an impromptu message; to be honest I had wanted to get your e-mail address off Kevin to send you a message…And my reason would be to get to know you, how's that?

And don't worry, it takes a lot more than a nice message to scare me off. Everything is going well for me, I'll be beginning the more intense summer training with Granpa, Ian, Spencer and Tala next week, it should be good, I can't wait to start! Any new with you anyway? I'll talk to you later, bye!

Kai.'

Kai hit 'send' and, still grinning, made his way out to the kitchen, where he grabbed an apple and walked around the house until he found Tyson and Kenny playing 'Streets of Rage' on the Sega. He stood, leaning against the doorway, munching on his apple (4), watching them concentrate; tongues sticking out, eyes squinted up; the works, as they fought against the level boss, until, he finally lay dead at their feet.

"Oh yeah, we beat him finally!" Tyson cried out, grabbing Kenny in a friendly mock headlock.

"Glad to see you're making good use of your holidays," Kai grinned walking in and hopping onto the couch, stretching across it languidly, "Oh and Kevin says hi Kenny, and apparently Max was very taken by your antics Tyson."

He was answered by two blushing grins, before Tyson shook his head and retorted, "Yeah, well, it's better than being stuck with a training-crazy granpa, like you'll be."

"Ah, but you know he'll just drag you along too," Kai smirked.

"Not as long as I can help it."

"Exactly; you can't."

"Whatever," Tyson huffed, then frowned and said, "Oi, why're you being all smiley all of a sudden? Is it cause of kevi-pooh?"

"Oh no," Kai smiled secretly, "I just got a surprise e-mail…a nice surprise…"

End Chapter!

(1) this is an orchestral piece, composed by Michael O' Sullibhean, and it's just gorgeous!

(2) God it's sooo obvious, I love it!

(3) I know I know! I just had to throw them in SOMEWHERE!

(4) Mmmmm….anyone else got a craving for apples now?

Sooooooo, there thous go mon peeps! Hope you enjoy, please review and let me know what you think; I'm nearly finished the next chapter, so give me another 2 weeks and it should be up! Slán!


	5. QUICK MESSAGE!

UPDATE!!

Okay, I just want to let you all know that no, I haven't abandoned fanfiction, I'm just on a bit of a temporary hiatus because I'm

in my final year of college and have been swamped by my thesis and project work and studying for exams. Therefore, I want to

say that I will NOT be posting until the summer, BUT when I do I will have the entire fic written, and will let you know exactly

how many chapters there are and how long it will be until the story is done and whatnot. So please don't give up on me, this fic

and all my other fics WILL be completed, I promise!! :D


End file.
